Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media services, and more particularly to systems and methods for configuring and profiling a digital media device.
Background Art
Conventionally, retail environments offer various products to customers. For example, digital devices can often be purchased in retail environments, such as electronic equipment stores. Because customers often want to view demonstrations of the products before purchase, the retail environments that offer the products typically maintain applications on the products that allow the products to demonstrate music, movies, and so forth.
Product demonstrations using applications are frequently generic. For example, songs may be demonstrated using the devices that may not appeal to an intended audience for the particular retail environment. Further, Internet-enabled products sometimes require the entry of account information to access services provided via the Internet.